Даггер
|Кандзи = ダガー |Ромадзи = Dagā |Прозвища = |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |День рождения = |Возраст = |Рост = |Вес = |Принадлежность = Цирк «Ноев Ковчег» |Прежняя принадлежность = Ист-Энд (в детстве)Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 35, страница 2 Работный дом Ренбон (в детстве)Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 35, страница 5 |Род деятельности = Актер Первого состава Метатель ножей цирка «Ноев Ковчег» Жонглер |Предыдущая профессия = |База операций = Лагерь цирка «Ноев Ковчег» Ист-Энд (ранее) Работный дом Ренбон (ранее) |Статус = Мёртв |Смерть = |Родственники = |Манга = Том 6, Глава 24 |Аниме = Book of Circus, Эпизод 2 |Видеоигра = |Японская озвучка = Нобухико ОкамотоAnime News Network: Black Butler Gets 'Book of Murder' Arc Video Anime |Английская озвучка = }} Даггер (ダガー Dagā) — член основного состава цирка «Ноев ковчег». В цирке он известен, как «Волнующий кровь метатель кинжалов, который никогда не промахнется».Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 24, страница 21 Внешность thumb|left|150px|Даггер в манге Даггер — стройный молодой парень. У него зеленые глаза и выбеленные светлые волосы с черной челкой. В качестве макияжа он использует подводку для глаз, фиолетовые тени для век и нарисованные красные точки под каждым глазом. Даггер обычно одет в свой цирковой костюм, состоящий из рубашки с длинными рукавами в черно-белую полоску, жабо и надетого поверх рубашки простого жилета. Также он носит красную шляпу и черные брюки, поверх которых надевает черный щит. Его правая нога отсутствует, ее заменяет искусственный протез, сделанный доктором. В прошлом Даггер носил пластырь на носу по неизвестной причине. Характер Даггер — яркий, жизнерадостный, драматичный и энергичный человек, который почти всё время улыбается. Он, кажется, испытывает большую любовь к Бист, граничащую с некой одержимостью. Он всегда называет ее «Сестренка». Постоянно выражает свои чувства к ней, например, исполняя серенады или даря подарки. Когда Себастьян Михаэлис оказался слишком близко к ней, прикоснувшись к ее ноге, Даггер был невероятно расстроен, поскольку он сам еще никогда не прикасался к Бист.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 25, страница 14 Он продолжает такие действия, даже если Бист нет рядом, даже несмотря на отсутствие интереса с ее стороны. Даггер дружелюбен и открыто демонстрирует свою доброжелательность. Ему нравится находиться в компании других. Это показано в момент, когда он рекомендует Сиэлю и Себастьяну найти себе друзей. Когда он не понимает, что говорят люди, он, как правило, думает, что они шутят. Он редко бывает серьезен. Ненавидит напряженные атмосферы и шутками пытается разбавить общение. Даже несмотря на то, что не исполнилось его самое заветное желание — убежать с Бист за холмы, как в их песне, Даггер очень хотел, чтобы Бист осталась жива. Он пожертвовал собой ради любимой, хотя очень сильно хотел жить. История Даггер вырос в переулке Ист-Энда, который он называл «сточной канавой», вместе с другими членами цирка основного состава, за исключением Снейка. Джокер заявил, что они собрались вместе потому, что каждого из них судьба сделала неполноценным. Бедой Даггера стало врождённое отсутствие правой ноги.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 35, страница 3 thumb|200px|left|Джамбо помогает Даггеру Как воры, они не увенчались успехом, и им с трудом удавалось выжить. В какой-то момент барон Кельвин нашел их в переулке и взял к себе.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 35, страница 3-5 В поместье, обидевшись, Даггер сел рядом с Бист на скамейке, наблюдая, как другие дети играют. Джокер увидел это и позвал Джамбо. Джамбо предложил Даггеру сесть ему на спину, а затем понес его к другим детям, чтобы Даггер смог играть с ними.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 35, страницы 5-8 Прожив какое-то время в поместье барона Кельвина, они решили создать цирк, где Джокер дал ему сценический псевдоним «Даггер» (Кинжал), от которого тот изначально был не в восторге.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 35, страница 28 Настоящее имя Даггера — Томас-Том. Сюжет манги Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Даггер, вместе с другими членами цирка «Ноев ковчег», проходили парадом по улицам Лондона, поднимая настроение людям и обращая их внимание на свою цирковую группу.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 22, страницы 33-34 thumb|200px|Даггер атакует Себастьяна At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Dagger is presented by Joker as the bull eye's knife-thrower—which is reflected in his stage name—and he performs fittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 21 After the show in the first-aid tent, Dagger has his prosthetic leg examined by Doctor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 5-7 When Sebastian investigates Beast's prosthetic leg a little too closely, he assists her in attacking him, only to be later stopped by Joker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 12-18 The next day, Sebastian returns with Ciel to take the entrance exam. Dagger is shocked by Ciel's success at knife-throwing, and later at tightrope walking.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 29-33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 25, page 37 Joker leaves them in the practice tent to stretch, and Dagger approaches them, admonishing them for being so sluggish. When questioned by a fellow member of the circus, Dagger informs that for today's performance he was the "top batter" and now he is just observing practice. He then asks Ciel and Sebastian what sort of show or "program" they would like to put on. He decides to take over teaching Ciel how to throw knives.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-14 When Sebastian shows that he is exceptionally skilled at every task, Dagger introduces them to Suit, someone who is equally skilled, who turns out to be William T. Spears. William then comments derisively on demons, and Dagger is initially speechless; however, he decides that William must be a joker with an interest for the occult.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 23 He encourages William and Sebastian to bond over their hopes for a great circus life; when William disagrees and promptly begins to leave, Dagger stresses that the circus is about teamwork.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, pages 15-24 Afterward, Dagger urges Ciel to begin practicing, while mistakenly thinking that Sebastian and William are getting along.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, pages 25-26 Later, Ciel interrupts Sebastian and William's coversation, saying "that noisy knife thrower is calling."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 34 They return to the tent, where Joker and Dagger share the room assignments. When Sebastian and William are announced as being tent-mates, Dagger states that it is great opportunity for Ciel to make new friends (he is paired up with Freckles) as he is already close to Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, pages 37-40 Subsequently, Dagger has gathered with the first-string members, less Joker, after learning that Sebastian and Ciel had invaded their tents and left. Dagger suggests waiting for Joker to return from a visit to Father, but it is decided that it will take too long. They then agree to carry out their orders the following evening.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 25-26 The next day, Snake approaches, and asks where they are going, and Dagger says he might be going on a date with Beast and that they will return the following morning. Snake says that his snake Emily will miss him and to hurry back, which seems to repulse Dagger.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 14-15 That evening, the first-string circus members, less Joker, Doll and Snake, arrive at Phantomhive Manor, and he splits off with Beast to accomplish their task more quickly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 29-30 Inside the manor, they hear sounds of a fight, and assume that there must be a bodyguard. Near the staircase, they encounter Baldroy, and Dagger throws daggers at him. Baldroy blocks the daggers with a skillet, and gets Finnian to aid in the attack. Dagger and Beast flee the area, narrowly avoiding the statues thrown by Finnian and bullets shot by an unseen Mey-Rin. Because of the danger, Beast suggests retreating. They attempt to navigate their way out of the manor, and come into the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun, and Dagger uses his body as a shield to protect Beast. His death is not instantaneous; in his last breaths, he, while crying, tells Beast to run to Joker and says that he had always wanted to take her over the hill.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 19-34 Цитаты *(Себастьяну Михаэлису о Бист) «Ты! Ты! Посмел прикоснуться к сестренке! Прикоснуться... Раньше меня!» Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 25, страница 14 *(Обращаясь к Бист) «Я так хотел... С тобой... Через холмы... Вдаль... Как в нашей песне...»Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 33, страница 34 Интересные Факты Примечания Навигация en:Dagger de:Dagger pl:Dagger es:Dagger fr:Dagger it:Dagger Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Категория:Мертвы